Need a hug?
by silentdreamsinthisheartx
Summary: Set straight after Sonny in the kitchen with dinner. Sonny is still upset about her blarmy with arms when Chad finally comes out of the bathroom. Once she tells him about it he asks why she wants a blanket with arms. She says she wants a hug. Some channy


_**a/n: It's been a long time since I did a SWAC oneshot so I thought I would do one today as I have the time. This picks up right after episode 17: Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner. I haven't been reading many swac fics so if this idea has already been done please tell me and I will take this down. Thankyou, please review :)**_

* * *

Eww. I can't believe Tawni threw up in my blarmy with arms. I cried when she did; I was looking forward to snuggling with it for days.

"Eww, I can't believe I threw up in your ugly blarmy." Typical Tawni; totally unsympathetic.

"Sorry for putting you through all that Sonny." Wow. Maybe she is changing. She even hugged me after saying that.

Then she said: "Happy cleaning, partner!" and skipped off.

Great. I should have known that she was just being sweet so she didn't have to clean up.

What do I do with my blarmy? I guess I'm going to have to chuck it away. Well I guess it wasn't Tawni's fault she ate the bad sandwich.

Hmm, I wonder what's taking Nico and Grady so long. Surely it don't take this long to stop being sick? Speak of the devils here they come.

I knew it was them because who else would come out talking about that being just like that sick sketch they did?

Nico saw me and said:

"Hey Sonny, sorry about the rank sandwiches. But hey at least you didn't eat one. Anyways we're gonna head off, later S."

They went so I was on my own. Not even my blarmy with me.

_**10 minutes later**_

Seems I weren't on my own.

I forgot that Chad was here too.

Good golly he took forever in the bathroom.

He came in and said:

"Hey Munroe, I borrowed your toothbrush to clean my teeth."

I think he expected me to be really mad at him, but I didn't have the energy.

"What's wrong with you? Normally you would of gone mental at me."

"Tawni threw up in my blarmy with arms so now I can't use it."

"What the hell is a blarmy?" Chad said sceptically.

"A blanket with arms, Chad."

"Why would you want a blanket with arms?"

"I'm not telling you, you would only laugh at me."

"Why?"

"You just would."

"Come on Munroe, just tell me." He sat down next to me and looked at me. So eventually I said:

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine. Now just tell me."

"I want a blanket with arms because I want a cuddle." I said blushing.

I wanted a proper cuddle. Sure my mum hugs me a lot but somehow it's not what I want and Tawni hugs me rarely and when she does it's either a trick or her rare moments of caring.

Chad just looked at me. Then he said with a grin:

"Why don't you hug a human then Munroe?"

"Because it's a bit weird asking someone for a random hug."

"Well you are a random. You know CDC is available for a hug, if you want one."

Yeah right he's probably tricking me, he'l let me hug him then say he knew I couldn't resist him.

"Yeah right Chad."

"You know Sonny, I can be nice sometimes. Come on Munroe, you know you want it."

I really did need a hug.

"Okay. But if you brag about you being irresistible afterwards, I will pound you."

"Wouldn't expect anything different Munroe." He replied back grinning.

He reached over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his waist, returning the hug.

Mmm. He smells really good.

This feels really…well… nice.

I can feel his breath on my neck and it's making me go all tingly.

Somehow I felt really calm and peaceful in Chad's embrace.

So peaceful I could fall asleep any moment…zzzzzzz

_**Chad's Pov**_

She's fallen asleep on me!

How can you fall asleep in CDC'S amazing embrace?

I mean come on any girl would get butterflies from me.

She's so cute when she's asleep. Stupid cute.

Feeling nice, I lowered her down on the couch and got a blanket for her.

I don't know what it is about her, but she makes me show my nice side occasionally.

She's some girl.

I brushed some hair out of face and kissed her on the forehead and left to go home.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I thought this wasn't great but I'd love to know what you think. Review to let me know, I can take criticism as long as its not bashing and you say why you don't like it and what's bad about it. **


End file.
